Siren's Smile
by Alyssa5757
Summary: Laurel Jo Grey is your typical high school girl. Okay, scratch that. She's anything BUT your typical high school girl. Laurel is what you would call a Siren. It would be alright, but Laurel hates what she is. To make matters worse, now this Seth Clearwater kid is following her around like a lost puppy.
1. Chapter 1

**Kind of warning I guess: As a amateur author, I try to make my characters imperfect as I can. Because nobody likes a Mary-Sue. So Laurel is a little bit of a jerk at times. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Laurel POV

I slammed my locker with a loud clang that sounded through the hallway, earning me the looks of everyone around. Turning my gaze away from the blue metal, I faced the nerdy looking guy that was a year younger than me at my side. "Excuse me?" I glared. He looked honestly scared shitless.

"I... I was asking you out?" he asked more than stated.

Crossing my arms over my chest I said, "Why?" I swore he looked like he was about to faint now.

"Well, you're just really beautiful and-"

"Let me stop you there," I cut in, "Beautiful is all I am. Nothing else. Go find a girl actually worth your time, kay?" I finished before turning around and walking off. Yeah, I felt bad but it's for his own good. If I let him get close to me, he'd just end up disappointed.

It's been like this since the third grade when boys found out that girls don't really have cooties. Boys would ask me out and I would promptly shoot them down, always with the same response.

_Beautiful is all I am. Nothing else._

That's all that Sirens' exist for is what my mom told me before she died. On this planet to woo men, raise a family, and then die. Happiness was not an option and true love was impossible. Just act stupid and flaunt your stuff.

No, of course that's not how I'm choosing to live. I'm not stupid. I'm going to live my life the way I want to. As for love, I'm never going to fall for someone. Not ever. And to make sure of that, I make sure that I don't let any guy_ or girl _close. It gets kinda lonely with my dad drowning himself in alcohol most of the time and not having any friends to talk to, but oh well. You get used to it after a while anyways.

I don't even think I could get any girl friends even if I tried actually. Everyone that isn't a lesbian just tries to kill me with their eyes.

Sometimes I wish that they could succeed...

Seth POV

I laughed, grinning from ear to ear as we (meaning the pack and me) tumbled into school clumsily. This was my first day back to school since I phased. I was super excited to see what people would think when they saw how much more I'd grown. Rushing to my locker I watched as one of the guys in my class, Ethan or something, walked past me looking like he was about to cry. Quickly grabbing my books, I ran up behind me.

"Hey man, is everything okay?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me from behind round glasses for a few seconds before bursting into tears.

"Mehh mohsh ner!" he screamed at me as he sobbed before running away down the hall. Okay... that was weird. I didn't think my appearance would get to him so much.. Huh.

"Seth!" I felt a clap on my back and saw one of the guys that I usually hung around with in class. "You're back man! That must've been a pretty bad sickness. You were gone for a week!" he exclaimed.

I smiled slightly, hating that I had to lie. "Yeah, it sucked. Do you know what happened to Ethan?" I asked jabbing my thumb in his direction.

"Oh, him? He got turned down my Laurel Grey. Come on! We better get to class!" I decided not to ask who Laurel Grey was, instead running to class. Whoever she was, she sounded pretty heartless.

xoxox

"Ugh, I have so much homework that my homework has homework," I groaned out as I sat down at the lunch table where Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Jacob were already sitting.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Exactly." The guys shrugged at my lack of intelligence at the moment and I looked at my food for a second before blurting out, "Who's Laurel Grey?" I don't know why, but I just had to know who she was.

"You don't know who Laurel Grey is?" Quil almost shouted.

"No.. Am I supposed to?" I asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah! She's like, the hottest girl in school!" I scoffed lightly.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, isn't it?"

"See for yourself," Jacob said, pointing somewhere behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a girl sitting by herself at a lunch table. She was looking out of one of the windows, the sun practically washing over her. And that's when I knew what they were talking about. Her hair fell down in light yet rich brown waves and cupped her porcelain face. She looked pretty tall, maybe about 5'7. Her lips were a dark pink color and contrasted greatly with her skin. I couldn't see her eyes th-

Nevermind there they are. And God, I just fell in love.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are happiness! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Damn you life.

That's all I have to say right now. It's all because of life that I ended up the way I am. Most people saw beauty as a gift; they wanted it, craved it, put on so many facades to be their definition of beautiful. Beauty isn't a gift. It's nothing but a curse. At least that's the way I see it. I'm probably the only person in the whole universe to think that, but oh well. If I could go back in time and change my fate, I would be ugly. No hint of beauty anywhere. I can't do that though.

So once again, damn you life.

I took a few chips from my tray and munched on them noisily. One of the perks about being a Siren: You never had to worry about becoming over-weight. Which is super awesome because I love food! Food is the only thing I will ever love!

Especially during lunch time, I'm used to being stared at. So when I felt another pair of eyes on me, I almost didn't even bother to look at the owner of them. But I just... couldn't seem to stop myself. Turning my head to the side, I saw deep brown eyes and a face that hadn't to be the cutest I'd seen in a while. Wait- Cute? Since when do I use words like that? Anyways, I think he's in the grade below me which explains why I hadn't seen him.

I found it surprisingly hard to look away from the boy's intense gaze, but managed, turning back around to look out the window. Tons of guys had looked at me before... so why was he so different? Shrugging off the thought, I took a sip of my tea and started to relax when-

"Hey, babe, mind if I sit here?" a guy in my class asked before sitting down in front of me. Not even bothering to see if I was okay with it or not. I could already tell this guy was going to piss me off. "So I heard you shot down that freshman this morning. He's such a nerd, I can see why." Wow. Rude, much?

"Rumors spread like wildfire, huh?" I asked, glaring at him icily, wanting him to leave. Of course he was too deep in his puddle of bullshit to notice though. He just nodded and leaned back in the chair with a cocky smile.

"So I was thinking." Oh Lord, that's never a good thing... "I have a football game this Friday night, I'm the quarterback." Here he goes with the bragging... "I was wondering if the beautiful Laurel Grey might want to go out with me afterwards." His smirk made me want to kick him where the sun don't shine. "I mean, after all, who wouldn't want to go out with me? Even if you are kind of a prude or-"

Let's just say he couldn't finish his sentence after I poured my cup of tea on him. Fuck you man, that tea was delicious. "Beautiful is all I am. Nothing more." I smirked as I said my infamous line for the second time that day. This time, however, I didn't bother to tell him to look for someone better. Like he deserved it. Grabbing my tray, I stood up and went to the trash can to empty it before waltzing off to the library for some peace and quiet.

Only about 10 minutes later however, I realized that life truly does hate me.

Seth POV

Beautiful grey-blue eyes is what I found myself looking into at that moment. God, just looking into those eyes was earth shattering. Mind blowing. So freaking amazing that it made me want to jump up and scream.

All too soon, she was looking away like she didn't care at all, and I felt a pang in my chest. Did I do something wrong? What did I do? Does she hate me now? Crap, what if she hates me now? I hand on my shoulder instantly interrupted my mini freak out and I looked behind me at Quil.

"Hey, man, you okay? I mean, I know she's pretty and all, but geez," he laughed and I couldn't help but glare at him as he said that. Pretty? She wasn't just pretty, she was gorgeous, beautiful, ethereal, goddess-like, beyond all of those things.

"Oh my God-" Jared suddenly spit out, making all of us face him. "You imprinted on her, didn't you?" The question was like a punch to my gut and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I actually imprinted. Almost unbelieving, I looked back at her and instantly wanted, no needed to be over there with her. The few meters between us seemed like miles and I suddenly couldn't stand it. And I realized that I had imprinted. I didn't know whether I should jump for joy and curl up and cry. After all, everything that happened with Leah...

"Yeah," I finally replied breathily and everyone just seemed to stop breathing.

"Dude..." Embry said finally, "You got it bad." The others nodded in agreement and I couldn't help but get a little defensive.

"What's that supposed to mean?" In my eyes, she was perfect.

"Look," Paul laughed out, catching my attention, "Every guy that ever tries to come onto her gets dumped immediately. Believe me, I'm one of those guys." I growled at him lowly which just made him laugh harder. "Don't worry, I got Rachel now."

"Speaking of her dumping them immediately, just watch," Jared chuckled looking behind me. I turned once again to see a guy sitting in front of Laurel now and my blood boiled. I had never been so... mad in my life. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder as if to stop me from getting up. I'm kind of glad because I might've done something I would regret. Soon though, I was very glad he stopped me, because she was splashing tea all over the guy leaving him speechless. I let out a bark of laughter, along with the other guys and watched as she exited the cafeteria.

Thinking for a moment, I looked at them quickly before saying, "I'm going to talk to her." I heard 'don't' and 'I don't think that's a good idea' and one very amused 'be ready to get your ass kicked'. Still, I followed her down the hall and watched her go into the library. Hesitating only for a little bit, I stepped inside after her and saw her over at one of the tables getting out a book. Shyly walking over, I stood in front of her where she was sitting.

"Hi," I muttered almost inaudibly, not even trying to hide my huge smile. Let's just say the look she gave me was not what I was expecting. Nor was it nice.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are cupcakes! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed. You're my inspiration to continue writing and I love you! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Laurel POV

Hearing a small voice coming from in front of me, I looked up from my book that I was trying to read. Oh great. That cute guy from lunch. "May I help you?" I asked coldly, raising an eyebrow. He looked a little surprised but continued to smile anyways and sat down in front of me.

"Sure! I mean, no? Maybe- I don't know," he rambled off and I couldn't help but laugh at him softly. He didn't seem to hear me which is good. "Hang on, let's start over. Hi! My name is Seth Clearwater!" he exclaimed, holding out his hand. I looked at his him and then his hand and then him again. Sighing, I stretched out my hand to shake his extremely warm one. Seriously, did this kid have a cold or something?

He looked at out joined hands in complete elation and to say I was weirded out was a small understatement. Forcibly taking my hand back, I tried to go back to my book. But of course, life hates me. "So! What's your name?" he asked, "It's Laurel Grey, isn't it?" he pretty much answered himself. I just nodded, giving him a look that told him to back off. He ignored it. "That's a really pretty name! What book are you reading?" God, this kid had a lot of questions, didn't he?

"Pride and Prejudice," I grit out.

"Oh is that the one where the fat guy ends up killing his wife because he thought he was cheating on her?"

"No, what you're talking about is Henry Vlll and Anne Bolin. There isn't even a book about them in the library." I gotta say, this is more than I've talked to more than one person in a while. I should probably stop.

"You can't possibly know that, right? I mean, there are like a million books in here," he laughed and I totally didn't think it was so adorably cute, no way.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed. He actually paused for a second.

"You looked lonely, so I thought you could use some company," he shrugged.

"I don't so you can leave now," I motioned towards the exit.

"But why?" he whined, "You seem like such a fun person! We could even be friends if you want."

Okay that surprised me a bit. I've heard a lot of 'will you be my girlfriend' or 'let's go out on a date' and sometimes even a 'let's have sex'. But never a 'let's be friends'. Was this kid high or something?

"Why in the world would you want to be friends with me?"

"Well, I want to get to know you better. You seem interesting," he smiled. It seemed so innocent and I could tell tht he wasn't telling a single lie. What was he, an angel or something?

"Well you're wasting your time, sorry," I muttered, grabbing my book and quickly making my way out of the library.

"Wait!" he exclaimed as I walked out of the door. He followed and gently grabbed my shoulder to turn me around. It was then that I realized that he was tall. I mean, I was 5'7, so not a lot of guys passed me height-wise. He had to at least be 6'0 because I just came up to his shoulder.

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts, crossing my arms.

"I don't think I'm wasting my time at all," he shook his head. "Actually, as a teenager, I think all that I do is _waste_ my time. But spending time getting to know you wouldn't be." I just might have a stroke or something from how much this kid keeps surprising me.

"Oh really?" was all I managed to get out.

"Yeah, totally!" he exclaimed. "We should, like, hang out or something. Get to know each other or whatever."

"And what if I said no?" I asked.

He shrugged and licked his lips to wet them. "Then I'd ask you everyday until you say yes," he smiled cheekily. I glared at him unbelieving. He seemed to get that I was still going to turn him down and added, "Pllleeeaaassse? I promise that I won't waste your time! We can do whatever you want to do!" Godammit, are those puppy eyes? Shit, those are definitely puppy eyes.

"Whatever, fine. Meet me after school in the parking lot. But if you say, do, or hell, even breath in any way that I don't like, I'm leaving." I glared at him one more time before turning away. Had I really just agreed to that?

"YES!" I heard behind me. "You won't regret this, I promise!" he exclaimed. Does he always make promises left and right?

Also: Damn you, puppy eyes.

Seth POV

Believe me when I say that I would've loved it if she saw me, kissed me and we lived happily ever after because I really would've. But no. It didn't exactly turn out like that. Still, I was more then happy that she agreed to see me later. I felt like I could walk on water, knock down mountains, even fly!

And I still remember her touch. It was so soft and smooth and flawless. It was as if she was an angel. Mind you a pretty unfriendly one, but sure as hell a beautiful one. And her voice, God. It was like Ode to Joy and Amazing Grace had a baby. I could listen to it all day long. Her eyes were my favorite though. They reminded me of one of those days where it starts out with a sunny blue sky, but then turns a dark grey. The sudden change results in a stormy blue-grey that I've always thought was beautiful.

"DUDE!" I heard before I felt an arm slung around my shoulder. It was my friend Derek from earlier this morning. This time my other friends were here too. "How the fuck did you manage that?" he laughed out, completely shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

""What do I mean?" I mean, how did you get _Laurel Grey _to go out with you?! Not only is she one hard-ass bitch, she's also a sophomore."

I glared at him. "She's not a bitch. And we're not going out, we're just... hanging out, I guess."

"Going out, hanging out, same difference," Matt said from behind us. "But you are one lucky dude, you know that?"

I smiled, looking at them, but thinking about Laurel. "Yeah. I definitely know that."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Reviews are rainbows! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Laurel POV

I stared ahead not really looking at anything and groaned, slamming my face on the desk. The room suddenly got quiet for a second before resuming to talk. Why had I agreed to see that kid!? UGH! What the actual fuck? Okay, Laurel, just calm down, I told myself mentally. Just go to the parking lot and tell him off. Yeah. That could work. I wanted to go surfing today anyways. If I hung out with him, I wouldn't have any time to myself before dad got back.

Lifting my head up only enough to slip my arms under, I rested my head on them and looked out the window. It looked like it was about to storm again, just like it does almost every other day in La Push.

Sighing softly, I saw out of the corner of my eye, my English teacher give me a look of sympathy. She was my favorite teacher, maybe even my favorite individual. She was pretty old, maybe sixty-something? She knew what I went through everyday and seemed to know that I wasn't exactly the happiest person on the planet. And whenever I would not pay attention in class, she wouldn't scold me. I made good enough grades anyways, so it's not like I had to really study or keep up in class.

Pursing my lips, I looked at the clock and started counting down the seconds until the final bell sounded. Once it finally did, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, planning to make my way to the parking lot quickly and tell that kid to leave me alone. Aw, crap. I forgot his name. Oh well.

Making my way out the door, I started down the long hallway and I saw that kid (maybe his name was Seth?) walking with a group of guys from my P.E. class. Almost laughing, I thought to myself, so he hangs out with upperclassmen? Shaking my head, I decided that I would just tell him in the hall since it looked like we were going to pass by each other.

I was making my way up to him where he and those guys stopped in a huge group, laughing about something, effectively blocking people. I rolled my eyes and then I saw a girl in one of my classes looking like she was about to cry. One of the school's football players, Something Peters (I forgot his first name) was cornering her into the lockers, whispering something I couldn't hear.

Okay, so I probably should've ignored the two, but this girl, Kim, was really nice. To everyone that I knew of. So I let my temper get the best of me, of course and stomped towards them. She was actually crying now and my heart went out to her. On the way over to her, I saw Seth and that group holding one of the guys in particular back. He looked extremely angry. I shook off the distinction of it and cut in between Kim and Peters. Everything immediately went silent in the busy hallway and I knew that everyone was staring at us.

Kim was basically whimpering behind me and that just fueled my anger even more. Still admittedly a little curious about the group of boys, I looked over slightly to see that all of them were shocked too. Even the guy that looked like he was about to kill someone looked more surprised than angry now. Seth... well, how could I put this to where you'll understand? He looked like he was nervous, surprised, proud, and like he was about to strangle Peters at the same time.

Focusing on the footballer again, I glared at him to which he just smirked. "Get the fuck out of my face before I shove my foot up your ass, Peters." Oh yeah, that wiped the smirk off his face and everyone's mouths dropped. Even Kim ceased her crying for a millisecond.

"Excuse me?" he laughed getting even closer to me, our chests brushing. And I swore I heard a low growl in the quiet hall.

"You heard me," I grit out, "Back. The fuck. Off." With that last word, I shoved him away from me and quickly grabbed Kim's hand before dragging her behind me. And as a side note, I usually don't swear unless I'm hysterical or pissed off. Right now, I'm just plain pissed off.

I heard Kim sniffling behind me, fist to face action going on, and loud cheering from behind me, but tht didn't stop me from storming into the girls' bathroom with Kim in tow. Letting her go, I didn't even look at her and just tapped the low counter top. "Sit down," I ordered and she instantly listened, hopping up on it with one jump. Digging through my bag, I found a couple of tissues and my makeup bag.

Stepping in front of her, I raised my arms to wipe away the running mascara and light makeup the girl was wearing. She had stopped crying thankfully, but had the hiccups now.

"Thanks," she muttered as I wiped off all the makeup.

"You don't need to thank me," I replied, albeit a little coldly. She nodded as I took out some eye shadow, powdery concealer and mascara. It's not that she looked horrible, but I felt bad for the girl and thought that I could do this to make her feel a bit better.

She was silent as I applied the eye makeup but started talking again when I started to cover up her red nose and cheeks. "It must be nice... to look the way you do, I mean." She sounded.. almost jealous? I don't know.

"Not really," I replied absentmindedly.

She laughed. "It's not nice to be beautiful? So beautiful that you can make any guy fall in love with you? It's sure sounds nice to me," she finished a little shyly.

"Being beautiful is lonely," I looked at her for a split second, wetting my lips. "It gets lonely meeting people who don't really care who you actually are your whole life."

She looked at me curiously and I sighed. "I've never met a single guy or girl that has gotten to know me." I laughed dryly all of a sudden. "You, know," I continued going back to her makeup again, "I used to date this guy who didn't know a single thing about me. One time, he even forgot my name and had to ask me."

"That's horrible," she put in and I shook my head.

"It's my fault to have trusted a guy like that," I smiled at her sadly. He was the only guy I had ever dated and I wish that I could forget everything I had done for him.

"I don't think that's true," she said with a small smile. I shrugged, not facing her anymore and put my makeup up in my bag. Throwing the tissues away, I slung my bag back on my shoulder in preparation to leave.

"I hope you like it," I gestured to her face and she looked around at the mirror to see herself. Gasping she leaned closer to inspect herself.

"Wow, I actually look... pretty," she finished after contemplating the word, "You can't even see the blemishes! Thank you!" she exclaimed, hopping off and bringing me into a hug. I awkwardly patted her back and nodded.

Before I could answer however, the door to the bathroom was ripped open.

"Kim, are you alright!?" I watched as a_ boy _walked into the _girls' _bathroom along with other _boys_. I recognized them all as that group of guys and Seth, who was currently smiling at me like a... I don't know what like.

Not even bothering to say anything, I pushed past a few guys and walked out. So much for surfing, I thought, disappointed. I just got out the entrance to the school when an extremely harm hand wrapped itself around my arm gently. Jumping a little, I turned around and followed the hand, arm, and neck up to face and saw Seth. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, I stared at him for an explanation.

"We were going to hang out," he said, sounding as if he was explaining why the sky is blue.

"Look, Seth, I'm really not in the mood right now," I sighed and I swear it looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh. Well, I guess we can hang out later?"

"No."

"Talk tomorrow?"

"No."

"Can I at least walk you home?"

"No," I said exasperately. And that's when it suddenly started to rain. No, actually, pour is better word for it.

"Come on, please? I have an umbrella."

I sighed.

* * *

**Ooh, so Laurel has a few skeletons in the closet? Haha, never mind I already know the answer to that ;)**  
**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are smiles! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Laurel POV

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Cool! Mine's blue too. It's funny how much we have in common, huh?"

"Sure," I spit out, glaring at the long road ahead of me. Of course I took Seth's offer to walk me home when it was pouring down rain and he had a big umbrella stashed in his backpack. I may not be super brilliant, but I'm not stupid either. Anyway, he had been asking tons of questions since we started walking.

What's your favorite animal?_ Dolphin._

How old are you? _16_.

Who do you hang out with? _No one._

TV or book?_ Book._

What's your favorite food. _Fettuccini alfredo._

When's your birthday? _June the 7th._

Tons and tons of several, pointless questions that I had answers to and to which he had some ridiculous reply.

"That was really amazing what you did back there. For Kim, I mean." I looked over at him to see a bright toothy smile and shrugged.

"She's nice and I didn't want to see her cry," I explained simply. It's not like I actually_ cared_. Right?

He nodded before continuing, "It was also incredibly stupid, ya know."

I scoffed. "Who are you, my mom?" Shit, why did I say that? I haven't said the word 'mom' since my own mother was hospitalized. This kid is going to be the death of me, I know it.

"No, but seriously, he could've really hurt you," he suddenly grabbed my upper arm gently. I didn't really have any choice but to stop and turn to look at him. And no, I didn't notice how extremely warm and big and comforting his hand was. Definitely not.

"I can take care of myself. Been doing it for quite a while now anyways," I breathed out, wrenching my arm from his hand and continued to walk. Just a little bit of rain dripped on my hair from when I walked out from underneath the umbrella before I was covered again. Seth almost killed himself trying to get it over me again. Well, not really, but yeah.

It was silent for once, and I found it hard to ignore the guy beside me when heat was practically rolling off of him in waves.

"Why do you-"

"We're here," I interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of his question. We finally arrived at my apartment building. It wasn't much, but it wasn't exactly a dump either. After mom died, my dad could only hold up a job at the supermarket and it was all we could afford with him spending all the money on alcohol.

I walked up the steps and sighed. Turning around, I saw him following right behind me. Seeing that I was looking at him now, he smiled shyly. "Can I come inside for a little bit? Just until the rain stops?"

"No."

He looked like he was about to argue for a second but just nodded sadly and turned around. But, of course, his umbrella just had to catch on a branch and tear a big hole on the top. We were both silent for at least two minutes before I sighed again. "Fine, but only until the rain stops." He looked like a little kid on Christmas as he turned around and held the door open for me.

Rolling my eyes, I walked inside the building and he followed behind me. The lady at the front desk smiled at me when she saw us. "Welcome back, Laurel!" she exclaimed, and I just waved slightly before pushing the up button for the elevator. Seth was practically jumping up and down beside me and resisted the urge to groan. The doors opened and I walked inside and pushed the 9th floor. The whole way up, it was awkward silence and Seth was tapping his foot on the floor, much to my annoyance.

When we finally reached my floor, I walked out quickly and walking down to my room. Pulling out my key, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I tried to slam the door but he easily caught it and stepped inside behind me.

"Couldn't you have just waited in the lobby?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, yeah, but that would've been boring."

I rolled my eyes and set my backpack on the couch and looked around. I was a little glad that I kept the place clean and smelling nice. Not that I want to impress him or anything, but I wouldn't want him spreading the rumor that I live in a pig pen.

"Make yourself at home then," I said sarcasticly.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed with a cheeky grin on his lips. Shaking my head, I watched as he set his backpack and torn umbrella down on the ground. Walking inside my room, I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed. Of course, he followed me and walked into my room like it was an everyday thing.

I tried my best to ignore him, but it was kind of hard when he was looking at all my stuff.

"You surf!?" he exclaimed, making me jump.

"You sound surprised," I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I just didn't expect that I girl like you would like surfing."

""A girl like me?""

"You just seem so smart and, don't take this the wrong way, not into athletic things."

"Surfing is the only sporty thing I really like to do actually," I explained simply, trying to focus on my laptop.

"Is this your mom and dad?" he suddenly asked and I snapped my attention back to him again. He held out a picture of what was in fact my mom and dad. Before she had gotten sick. I just nodded, trying to look unaffected about him touching that picture. He smiled and sat down beside me.

"Your mom is really pretty," he grinned, "Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I just- I was just stating a fact and- yeah.." I had to surpress a laugh.

"Yeah, she was," I said fondly.

"Was?" he asked curiously. I hesitated for a minute before sighing.

"5 years ago, she got really sick. And she couldn't pull through," I explained, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

You see, Sirens don't live a very long time. Maybe until they're 50? My mom was only 31 though. If Sirens live a really stressful life, or they're not happy they tend to die young. Mom was both extremely stressed and unhappy.

When a Siren is dying, they get really sick first. Almost like a really bad cold, and from there, they just get worse. Most of the time, the person just.. gives up. It just hurts to much to fight anymore, is what my mom told me.

"There wasn't really a chance for her to survive anyways."

Seth POV

"I'd say sorry, but I know that it doesn't really help," I said softly.

"Oh yeah? And how would you understand?" she stated a bit coldly and I smiled sadly.

"Last year my dad had a heart attack." It still hurt to talk about it actually. Both me and Leah really missed him. So did my mom. I looked at her searching for a reaction. She didn't really move but I could tell she felt guilty.

"Oh," she said simply, giving me a look of empathy.

Then, without really thinking, I leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. She visibly tensed but I still didn't let her go. The whole situation was awkward and the hug was uncomfortable with the laptop in between us and the way we sat differently but it was still... nice.

She was actually really cold, a lot like how the ocean is when you first jump in. Not as cold as a vampire, but still like ice. Her hair was extremely soft through my fingers and smelled like coconuts and was slightly tinged with sea water. I could hug her like this all day, every day.

She became a little less tense and my heart soared until-

"You can leave now."

* * *

**Poor Seth ;_; Laurel, you're so mean!**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! Reviews are joy! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Laurel POV

Wrenching myself away from Seth, I set my laptop off to the side of my bed and stood up. I simply gestured to the only window in my room and snapped, "It's stopped raining, so you can go now."

He looked at me with glazed over eyes for a second before nodding silently. His head slumped on his shoulders he walked past me before saying, "Thanks for letting me stay. See you at school." I waited for him to walk out and heard the front door shut before letting out a breath of air. Running my hand forcibly through my hair, I turned around. What was this boy doing to me? Whatever it is, I thought as I made my way out of my room, I hate it.

I needed some water. I couldn't seem to think straight as I walked into the small kitchen and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge. Downing the whole thing, I leaned against the counter.

"I wonder if his dad is Harry Clearwater.." I said to myself out loud. It didn't really occur to me that his last name was Clearwater until he told me about his dad. Everyone in both La Push and Forks were heartbroken at the death of Harry. I hadn't known him but he seemed like a nice person. Just as I shrugged my thoughts away, I heard the door open and slam close.

"I'm home!" my dad said in a drunken slur, "Where's dinner?" I rolled my eyes and came into view to see him looking as shitty as ever.

"I don't cook dinner, remember? Or has your memory disappeared along with your decency?" I spit out, instantly regretting it. Damn my temper.

He just chuckled humorlessly. "Oh yeah, how could I forget? You're the same worthless piece of shit that I left this morning."

Glaring, I took three steps toward the bathroom before his next words froze me in place.

"It's all your fault. You killed your mother and do you know what she was forced to leave me with? A sorry excuse for a daughter. A pathetic, useless waste of human space. You shouldn't be allowed to live, you damned bitch," he finished, plopping himself on the couch and turning on the tv.

His words replayed themselves through my head. My heart beat steady, as if nothing had happened, I walked to the bathroom slowly and gently shut the wooden door behind me. Leaning up against it, I sighed shakily. He's just drunk as usual. He probably meant every word actually. Trying not to let the words get to me, I walked over to the shower and ran the cold water.

Stripping out of my clothes, I stepped inside, not even paying attention to the icy sprinkle of water running down my body. I looked down at myself. No scars, no freckles, no trace of any kind of blemish to marr my skin. I felt numb as I forced myself to wash myself, still not realizing that there wasn't a hint of warm water.

Shutting off the water after 10 minutes at the most I stepped out. Walking over to the mirror, I stopped, still soaking wet. What was so special about me? I had nothing to offer. Nothing except my face. I got average grades in most subjects, I'm awkward in conversations, and most of all I'm probably the most unfriendliest person in the world. So what was it? Leaning my hands on the wall the mirror hung on, I tilted my head back and with a rush hit my forehead on the wall, barely missing the mirror itself. It created a loud bang that echoed through the small room.

"Quiet down in there whore!" my dad yelled from outside. I inhaled deeply and exhaled faintly and shut my eyes tightly, pain racing through my skull. I could already tell that it would bruise to the bone. Pulling back from the wall gently, I looked at myself again. A huge bruise was already forming on the center of my forehead. And as fast as it came, it healed to reveal pale white skin again. I let out a humorless puff of air and pressed a hand to the spot that I hit.

As soon as I pressed down, I took my hand off with a hiss. It still hurt, but no sign of damage appeared.

It's not the first time I've tried this. When I was younger, I would purposely fall and scrape my cheek, only to have it heal in seconds. But it would still hurt if you touched it. I once jumped off the roof of the family car and broke a rib. The rib itself was still broken, but you wouldn't be able to tell if you looked at my side. There's no possible way for a Siren to show damage. Our bodies won't allow it.

And I hated it. I wanted to go to school with a huge bruise over my forehead. Make everyone stare at that and walk away, disgusted that I would show up to school like that without even trying to hide it. Just to cover myself up. I wanted to be bruised on the outside as much as I was bruised on the inside.

And of course I've thought of wearing ridiculous make-up to stop people from gawking in appreciation. But there's no way in hell that I would fall to that level of desperation. I am a girl after all.

Heaving a sigh, I stepped back from the mirror and grabbed a towel to dry myself off. I didn't even bother to put on clothes, just climbed into bed bare and closed my eyes.

I wish I could be ugly.


End file.
